In cellular communication systems, multiple input multiple output (MIMO) systems are increasing in popularity. MIMO systems employ several antennas both at the transmitter and receiver side to increase transfer capacity over a transmission medium. However, due to simultaneous use of several antennas on the transmitter side, there is also crosstalk between transmitter antennas. The crosstalk may reduce performance of the transmitter.
In S. A. Bassam et al ‘Crossover Digital Predistorter for the compensation of Crosstalk and Nonlinearity in MIMO transmitter’, IEEE Trans. On Microwave Theory and Techniques, Vol. 57, No. 5, May 2009, it is proposed crossover digital predistorter model to compensate for crosstalk and nonlinearity in MIMO radio systems. However, the proposed model is complex and requires significant resources to employ.